


Betrayed

by Chernilka_Inky



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernilka_Inky/pseuds/Chernilka_Inky
Summary: "Betrayed. Abandoned."Poor prophet. He wasn't bad. He just made one big mistake - he didn't want to give up. And in the end he lost everything he had. Does he feel sorry about anything? What does he think about in last moments of his life?





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well... I wait for your comments. I need to know your opinion. And if there are any mistakes please tell me, because English is not my native language.  
> (Yea, there was a big problem with text I posted yesterday (or my Internet just doesn't want to show me text, I don't know)

Sammy was betrayed. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. His Lord and Savior wanted to kill him. It was terrible, but there was one moment: Sammy was a traitor too. A traitor was betrayed. What an awful irony… For a few hours, maybe even minutes, Sammy Lawrence lost everything he had: Lord, hope and the ones who saw a salvation in him. Pain from realizing that he almost died because of Bendy was much stronger when poor prophet thought: “This is a reason why the Lost Ones hate me”. Because if Bendy wouldn't have done it, nobody would say that Sammy is a liar and traitor.

Bendy betrayed him.

Sammy, who barely could stand and was full of incomprehension about things that happened, came to bottom floor for finally say the truth. He told the Lost Ones about their savior, who promised to set them free for thirty years. He told it so sincerely that even convinced himself. But everything was wrong.

“Lord Bendy will set us free! We have to believe! Believe with me!”

And what now? All these words, oaths that they will return home soon, everything will be over – it was lie? And Sammy knew – there is one rule in this terrible inky world: nobody forgives lies. But lord Bendy didn’t deny prophet’s words! He never answered, but he didn’t say that he is not going save ink people from this Hell.

“Silence is an agreement, my Lord’, - Sammy sometimes whispered, kneeling in front of Bendy statue. Childish words, but they gave hope.

And Sammy Lawrence was noticed by his idol. But not as he wanted. Looks like sometimes it’s better not to be noticed.

“Silence is an agreement”.

So, Bendy lied to him. And could the Lost Ones expect sincerity and honesty from the prophet of a liar?

Bendy wanted to kill him. And he almost did it. Looking at Lord’s grin Sammy understood – nobody will set him free. Nobody will set them free. He made a mistake! He became crazy because of some silly hopes. Or… no! No! He was betrayed! Bendy lied to Sammy! Bendy laughed at Lawrence's believe and dreams. Lord, Savior! He is nothing but a traitor!

“My Lord, why have you forsaken me?! I am your prophet! Your loyal prophet!"

And also there were the Lost Ones. Poor Lost Ones that believed Sammy. They weren’t evil, of course they weren’t! They just stopped hoping. They fell into despair. They… Children, adults – doesn’t matter anymore. Now they are monsters.

“You are not monsters, - Sammy often told them. – You are humans. You are the strongest people I’ve ever met. We’ll get through this, I promise. He will set us free and we will leave this cursed place. We will go home, we will see the Sun again together. Just wait a little longer. I believe in you. And He believes in you too”.

When Sammy returned, they left their safehouses and ran to him. They were glad because of his visit.

“The prophet is here!”

“What can you say to us, our dear prophet?”

“Can we do something for you?”

“We missed you so much!”

Sammy heard these words and couldn’t say anything. The Lost Ones were so kind, so thoughtful. What will they think about him when he will tell the truth?

But soon the Lost Ones noticed that something is wrong with Sammy. He didn’t answer to them and he was hurt. Poor creatures were scared.

“What happened, prophet? Someone attacked you?”

“Was it the fallen Angel?”

“Don’t worry! We will take care about you”

“Prophet… why are you crying?”

And Sammy told everything. He knew that they, probably, will kill him, but hoped that these creatures will spare him. Because that were the Lost Ones! The Lost Ones who just wanted to go home. Who cried almost all the time and asked for help. Sammy cared about them, he loved them so much, he comforted them. They became a family for the Ink Demon’s prophet. They couldn’t betray him too!

But when he heard someone's sobs and then shouts and words: “Traitor!”, “He is a liar!’, “This creature lied! Nobody will set us free!” – Sammy understood that they will not feel sorry for him. He is liar and liars must be punished.

He wasn’t killed. But he was locked like some kind of prisoner. He, the person who was worshiped almost as Bendy! They left them to rot! It was so humiliate that even death could be better. They didn’t even want to understand him! The Lost Ones didn’t listen to him! They didn’t want to know why Sammy acted this way! As soon as they heard that Lawrence lied to them they began to hate him. His Lost Ones... Still, the fact that they spared him was a miracle.

Sammy, Bendy, the Lost Ones – they all betrayed each other.

But the prophet believed – everything he had done was for them, for their sakes. He lied for them. He gave them everything. And they could forgive him because of it, right? Sammy felt like he lost everything.

“Betrayed. Abandoned”.

He heard steps. He was here. The Ink Demon. His savior.

Sammy took an axe and stood up. How dare Bendy? For a few moments composer saw a Henry – his little sheep. Does Henry come here? No, it is just a vision. Bendy is here, not Henry. Bendy tried to trick him. But Sammy didn’t believe him. Not anymore.

He wants to revenge. He is going to kill the Ink Demon.

“Sheep, sheep, sheep,  
It’s time for sleep”.

Sleep peacefully, Sammy Lawrence. You deserve a rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Guys, it won't take a long time and still you can help me. Please.  
> (Heh, I feel so sorry for Sammy. I answer for him in BatIM textual ask and this character means a lot for me. When he died in Chapter 5, I suffered. So don't be surpsised if one day there will a lot of my fics about this character)


End file.
